


艳火

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform, 舔奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 来自Lofter的点梗“年长者因性瘾勾引小狼崽”
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 50
Collections: 可以一读





	艳火

**Author's Note:**

> 来自Lofter的点梗“年长者因性瘾勾引小狼崽”

**艳火**

理智告诉张若昀这样是行不通的。有病就好好看病，和心理医生纠缠不清算是个什么章程。

可他喜欢这小子，尤其是他身上那股劲。在他们第一次见面的时候，他就被这小子的眼神杀到了。那是像狼一样锐利的目光，不过一眼就已经看穿了他心底所有的秘密。他什么都知道，却装作什么都不知。扮乖地和他握手问好，配合地同他一起编谎。他仿佛在试探，又像在牵引，接二连三地在他脚边挖下陷阱，却不急着让他跳。

或许是等着看他引火自焚吧。毕竟少年人总是那么的自信和笃定，让他总觉得自己在被挑衅。张若昀喜欢这种感觉，那会让他短暂的失控。虽然失控曾经是他最恐惧的梦魇，但少年将它变成了解脱。

“你最近好像很闲。”张若昀滑动着平板上的新闻，无聊地快速阅读最新的消息。

坐在他对面的刘昊然抬头看了他一眼，笑着继续手上的动作，回道：“我现在就你一个病人，自然不忙。”

“那要我给你涨工资吗？”张若昀慵懒地问了一句，放下手里的平板歪头看他。

“你愿意我当然不介意。”刘昊然笑着放下张若昀的左腿，拍拍他的右侧大腿示意他把腿抬起来。

张若昀似笑非笑地看他，右脚蹭着刘昊然的小腿一路往上，挑逗似的贴在他大腿内侧缓慢摩擦。刘昊然托起张若昀作乱的脚踝，那细白的一圈轻易就被他单手握住。被打断的张若昀对此似是有些不满，缩了缩腿就想把脚收回去，只不过被刘昊然牢牢拽住动弹不得。

“还按不按，不按我回诊所了。”

“你不是没病人了吗？”张若昀顿时停下腿上的动作坐直身来，但话一出口才意识到自己着急了，又赶紧收回视线靠了回去，装作无事地继续看平板，“接着按。”

刘昊然忍笑着帮他把腿摆好，双手搓热了之后再握住张若昀的脚轻柔地按了起来。阵阵的酸麻让敏感的男人有些心猿意马地缩了缩脚，可刘昊然依旧用力地握着他的脚踝，一双暗色的眼睛含笑注视着他。

张若昀为少年人的幼稚较劲翻了个白眼，他放下平板叫来房外的秘书，随后就把少年丢在一边专心地看起了文件。工作中的张若昀总是一脸严肃的样子，不带情感的双眼冷得像海底的深渊，平直的嘴角也掩盖了那双厚唇的风情。唯一还带点温度的大概就是鼻尖的小痣，不管何时见到，都让人心痒地总想去碰一碰。只不过熟悉他的人大多没那个胆量，甚至连在心里想一想都不敢。

但其实这个人可喜欢被碰了。不论是触摸还是亲吻，甚至是更激烈一些的碰撞和顶弄，他都甘之如饴，甚至如饥似渴。一旦断了爱抚，他便不由自主地开始发媚，从眼神的暗示开始，再到口头的挑衅，如果一直得不偿愿，他还会用上肢体动作。

不过张若昀的这一面被他自己藏得很深。严厉的家教和高贵的地位不允许他在任何人面前露出这一面目，所以他一直自制着，压抑着，只有偶尔忍不住的时候才会躲在房间里自亵。可仅仅是这样的释放根本不足以满足他的渴求，他的欲望在逐年的积累下变得像个无底洞，它时刻侵蚀着男人的理智，扰乱他的思维，甚至开始影响他的工作，破坏他的生活。于是不得已，男人最终只能硬着头皮找医生帮忙。

刘昊然就是因此认识张若昀的。他们初见的时候，张若昀的情况已经很严重，所以他也不需要过多的问诊，基本上一眼就能看出问题。但这病你说它是病吧，它确实可以称作是病；可你要说它不是病吧，它也确实不算病。因为解决这个问题的方法其实很简单，不用吃药也不用打针，做爱就行了。只不过因为张若昀的个人原因，让这个简单的事情变得复杂了起来。

一夜情不行，谈恋爱没时间，结婚更加不用考虑。刘昊然第一天和他谈完的时候真是气得险些吐血。这也不行那也不行，真当他是大罗神仙随便念个咒就能解决问题吗？而且他今天就把话撂这儿了，这病吃药打针是治不好的，除了做爱没有第二条路，您爱治不治。

治。当然要治。你不是医生吗，你帮我治。

实话实说，听到这话的时候刘昊然还没立刻就往那方面想。虽然他承认他对张若昀是存了那么点不正经的心思，但医患关系摆在那儿，他可是一位有医德的好医生。可当张若昀抱着他亲上来的时候，刘昊然脑子里瞬间只剩一句“去他妈的医德”，但很快他又绕回来想“老子这是正经治病，有啥不行的”，于是立刻完成了自我说服，搂着张若昀的腰就滚到床上去，给这位三十多岁的大龄处男彻底地开了次荤。

那天他们做得有些过狠，男人的那处肿了好几天才消下去，但刘昊然最担心的事情却没有出现。被他操得嗓子都哑了的男人非但没有解雇他，还让他搬到了家里来住。那处肿着不能用，这人就变着法子用手用腿甚至用嘴给他弄。本来以为张若昀那话只是说着玩玩的刘昊然这下才明白他是讲真的，虽然他不太清楚男人具体是什么时候对自己起了这心思，但就结果来说他们也算是两厢情愿。既然如此，他便恭敬不如从命，男人想治病，他帮他治就是了。

“时间不早了，我得回一趟诊所。”

“现在？”张若昀看了眼手表上的时间，突然有种不好的预感，“那你今晚还回来吗？”现在已经快下午五点，上次刘昊然这个点走的时候，晚上直接就留在诊所里过夜了。

“估计不回了，你早点睡，别熬夜。”

“不是、你不是没病人吗？”张若昀下意识地跟着刘昊然的动作站了起来，转身发现秘书还在时才连忙挥手让人拿着文件出去。

“上一个病人的随访报告我还没写完呢，不能再拖了。”刘昊然低头整理着自己的衣服，装作没看到张若昀险些露馅的窘迫。

“可是……”张若昀下意识地想要挽留，但又拉不下脸，结果只能看着人回头在他唇上不冷不热地亲了一下，然后推门离开。

顿感吃瘪的张若昀眼神一下就冷了，他丢下手里的文件，面无表情地看着刘昊然越走越远。他知道刘昊然是故意的，什么随访报告，不过借口罢了。少年是想激他，也是在提醒他，虽然明面上他张若昀主导着一切，但真正的掌控者从来都是刘昊然。

张若昀闭上眼缓缓吐出一口气，掩藏着自己眼底的动摇，转头看向一旁的秘书。

“你之前说过今晚有个酒会是吧？”

突然被问话的秘书连忙点了点头，他试探性地地看了眼自己老板脸上的表情，问道：“酒会七点开始，我们现在准备吗？”

“你去叫司机备车，我换身衣服就下来。”

“是。”秘书恭敬地应了一声，手脚利索地带上门转身下楼。

房间里的张若昀若有所思地看着衣柜里的衣服，指尖扫过一排衣架后勾出了角落一件酒红色的开胸无领衬衣。这件衬衣是这个柜子里唯一一件不像是他风格的衣服，丝质的面料垂感十足，穿在身上尤其显得他胸部轮廓突出。这样的衣服他往往会配合内搭打底，但偏偏这衣服的领口开得极大，几乎将他胸前的一片都漏光了。

设计这衣服的人显然是奔着性感二字去的，但买衣服的人端的是什么心思就不好说了。张若昀还记得刘昊然把这衣服送给他的时候，他刚刚从海里上来，一身的水都还没来得及擦就被人蒙头套了件衣服。当即吸了水的料子便更加贴身，深一片浅一片地粘在他身上，正好把某两处凸起勾勒得特别明显。然后他就听到刘昊然笑了，那人一边说着“我就知道一定很适合你”一边吻了上来，一双手直接伸进他的泳裤揉起了他的屁股。

张若昀被他搞得一头雾水，却还是忍不住起了反应。他下意识地搂住刘昊然的脖子贴上他的身体，抬起的腿顺着少年的动作踢掉了泳裤，紧接着他就被人翻过去压在游艇的扶栏上干了进来。刘昊然一边亲吻着他身上的海水一边去揉他的胸，他隔着衣服用手指捏住他的乳头玩弄，渐渐析出的晶粒粗糙地磨蹭着他的乳尖，每一下都激得他又痒又痛，敏感的后穴也不自觉地跟着一抽一抽地收缩起来。

刘昊然被他吸得很是舒爽，越发胀大的阴茎快速有力地操干着冒水的软穴。那激烈的快感几乎叫张若昀站不住脚，无力地瘫下的上身紧压在栏杆上，越发勒得他胸部丰满乳尖突出。刘昊然看着这堪称色情的一幕舔了舔嘴唇，他用力地扯了把凸起的乳尖又狠狠地扇了下圆润的臀部。高贵的男人闷哼着抖了一下，白皙的皮肤肉眼可见地羞红了起来。

但男人没有阻止少年的放肆而是选择了隐忍着，任由少年接二连三地抽打着他的屁股同时蹂躏他的身体。前方的挺立因为这漫长的羞辱而兴奋得颤抖不停，强烈的快感伴随着扭曲的放纵让他渐近高潮。男人模糊着嗓音急促喘息着，过度兴奋的身体很快就在又一次的抽打蹂躏中激动地射了出来。

喷溅的浊液许多都挂在了他的衣服上，刘昊然把有些失神的人翻过来再度进入他的身体，同时低头舔掉了他衣服上的浊液，像吸奶一般含住他的乳头用力吮吸。男人因他这番举动发出了哽咽的声音，被抱起的一条腿本能地勾住了少年的腰。略微粗糙的后脚跟紧贴着刘昊然的大腿根部磨蹭，每一下都蹭得他浑身发麻像过电了一样。然而男人却是毫不知情地继续着，他眼神涣散地纵声呻吟，散乱的湿发凌乱地搭在额头上，微张的唇间艳色的舌尖正不自觉地勾引。

刘昊然看着这一幕热得眼睛都发红了。他忍不住低骂了一句脏话狠戾地挺动起来，同时勾住张若昀的脖子咬住他的双唇将那些放荡的呻吟尽数吞进了自己肚里。被他干得全身发抖的男人可怜地呜咽着，抽搐的甬道过紧地绞住了体内的阴茎，吸得少年一阵酸爽痛麻，小腹一抽便尽数射了出来。

被灌满的男人满足地呻吟着，少年抱着他缓慢地坐在甲板上，男人随即收紧双腿盘住了他的腰，圆润的臀部压在他的挺立上前后磨蹭，像是要用尽手段榨尽他最后一滴精液。少年警告般地拍了拍男人的臀部，松开他的唇继而去给他整理身上的衣服。

被晒过的衬衣基本上已经干透了，唯独刚才被精液弄脏的地方还留着几道湿痕。刘昊然装作清理的样子用手指刮了刮布料，实际上却是看中了某两处性感的凸起又要玩起来。男人被他弄得低吟一声，微颤的身体本能地想要躲开但又不知为何没能躲开。刘昊然笑着吻了吻乖巧的男人，手指捻起他的衣领收了收，满意道：

“你说过今天是我生日，我想做什么都可以。我喜欢你穿这件衣服的样子，所以不许脱，也不许再穿其他的。”

“那裤子……”

“穿什么裤子呀，等会还得脱，多麻烦。”

“可是……”张若昀下意识地夹紧了屁股，虽然这船上就他们两个，周围也都是大海和孤岛，但也……

刘昊然没有说话只是浅浅地笑着，但张若昀已经读懂了他的意思，默默闭上了嘴。

“那我可以去洗澡吗？”

“去吧。”刘昊然笑着亲了下张若昀的嘴唇，看着人进了楼下的浴室之后才回到船舱里等待。

那日他们在海上航行了一天，傍晚登陆私岛入住酒店的时候张若昀还穿着那件酒红色的衬衣。不过因为他们刚从海里上岸，身上都还穿着下水时的服装，所以前台的公司人员并没有觉得哪里不妥，只是在瞥见张若昀身上的一些红印时忍不住关心他一句是不是过敏了。

也亏得他一直独来独往，手底下的人才不会往那方面想。

张若昀看着手里的红衬衣，边回忆那晚他们在酒店房里做的事情，边给自己换上了衣服。其实刘昊然的眼光还是很不错的，这衣服在他身上确实好看，就是太媚了一些，一瞬就把他好不容易经营起来的高冷禁欲全毁了。所以在那天之后，张若昀就再没穿过这衣服，也打算永不再碰。

但偏偏刘昊然喜欢他这么穿。

张若昀认命地叹了口气，从衣柜里翻出一件高领内搭套上，又挑了一件黑色收腰外套。整理好服装之后他又看了一眼镜子，感觉满意后才离开了房间。

酒会的地点在市内一处会所的宴会厅，离他住的地方不算近，但也用不了两个小时的车程。只不过他路上先去吃了个晚饭，所以到达时酒会已经开始了一段时间。

敞亮的宴会厅里四处聚集着不少熟面孔，张若昀从路过的服务员手里接过一杯香槟，一边喝着一边往会场中心走，很快就吸引了一众人的目光。

第一个迎上来的是他父亲的旧识，论起辈份他该叫一声世叔。可当年他父亲刚下任董事长一职不久，这人就趁火打劫从他手里抢走了一个子品牌。张若昀自认不是心胸广阔的人，小时候以为他不懂事打过他的保姆样子姓名他到现在都还记得，更何况一个抢他生意断他财路的敌人。他不把手里的酒泼他脸上就算仁至义尽。问好？还是等下辈子吧。

张若昀直接无视了男人的存在往不远处的一位妇女走去。“姑姑。”他轻柔地唤了一声，鲜少言笑的脸庞难得勾起了一个笑容。这位妇女是他父亲的妹妹，在他小的时候，是和奶奶一起陪伴他长大的亲人。张若昀这辈子没见过几次母亲的脸，和父亲关系也一般，对于他来说，奶奶和姑姑就是他全部的亲人，是最靠近他心目中“父母”的存在。

“你怎么来了？我之前听说你推了今天的酒会。”姑姑看到张若昀的时候露出了惊喜的表情，她亲昵地上下打量了一下侄子今日的装扮，下意识地替他敛了敛敞开的衣领。

“公司的事处理完了就想着过来看看。”他说着挽起姑姑的手，和她一道走到安静的地方坐下来叙旧，“我听说奶奶最近身体一般，没什么大碍吧？”

“都是老人家那些小毛病，不碍事。”姑姑拍了拍张若昀的手道。

“那就好，等我这阵子忙完，我会去三亚看她的。”

“那你可要小心了，她最近很关心你的终身大事。”

“啊？”张若昀一时有些意外，不明白怎么就扯到这上面来了。

可姑姑似乎没有注意到他的为难，仍自顾自地继续道：“说起来你年纪也不小了，可好像从来没听你提起过谈对象什么的，是时候该找一个了。”

“姑，这事以后再说吧。”张若昀敛起了笑容道，姑姑见状才意识到他不乐意提这个话题，便干笑两声应付了过去。

张若昀看着姑姑脸上的窘迫，心想这家常大概是聊不下去了，便找了个借口走开，独自一人到阳台上去吹风。期间他又拿了杯香槟，只是这糖水般的口感并不是他此刻想要的味道。于是张若昀放下了杯子重返会场，来到吧台前给自己点了杯威士忌。

大概是在他刚开始意识到自己身体不对劲的时候吧，酒精就成了他日常生活中必不可少的物品。一开始是单纯地借酒发泄，但一顿猛喝根本无济于事，所以他才慢慢学会了品酒。可是品酒的乐趣只是一时的，再多的美酒也无法填满他体内的空虚，有时甚至会放大他的欲望，叫他越喝越渴，越渴越饿，却始终得不到解脱。这种折磨的恶性循环在很长一段时间里都让他备受煎熬，一直到他认识刘昊然后，才终于告一段落。

然而，困扰他的问题却还是没能完全解决。刘昊然毕竟有他自己的工作和生活，他不可能二十四小时一直陪在自己身边。而每当他离开的时候，张若昀就觉得自己的病变得比以前更加严重，他的身体就好像因为尝过的甜头而变得贪得无厌，总是在他独处的时候疯狂地叫嚣着更多更多。

现在的他已经变得比以前更加依恋少年的拥抱。只要人不在他身边，他就会牵肠挂肚。若是长时间不见，他便会坐立不安。他甚至开始无法想象没有少年的日子，一个人独自忍受这欲望的煎熬，在喧闹中，在众目睽睽之下，在静僻中，在夜深人静之时，他做不到，他已经做不到了。

“现在几点了。”被自己的思绪扰乱了的张若昀渐渐站不住了，他放下手中的酒杯回头往宴厅大门走，一路上拒绝或干脆无视了许多意图要跟他搭话的人，钻进停在门口的车后便立刻离开了会所。

司机被他的沉默催促着以最快速度将他送到了市里某处，张若昀下车后立刻示意人回家，随后独自走上楼梯来到二楼的门前。

刘昊然的诊所开在一栋商民两用的建筑里，一楼是二十四小时便利店，二楼才是他诊所的入口和接待室，三楼是会客室和出口，四楼则是他个人的起居室。张若昀虽然只来过这里一次，但对里面的结构了如指掌，因为那一次刘昊然抱着他在所有地方都做了一遍。

回想起上次经历的张若昀有些潮热地扯了扯衣领，他犹豫地看着面前的门铃，考虑再三还是按了下去。短暂的铃声过后，熟悉的脚步声紧跟着响起。前来开门的刘昊然首先露出了意外的表情，但很快就笑着把他迎了进去。

但刘昊然早就料到他会来了，他之所以意外是因为没想到来得如此早。而这些张若昀自己也知道，所以他此刻才会有些紧张，甚至有点想临阵退缩。

“你喝酒了？”

“你报告写完了吗？”张若昀打断了刘昊然的话，强势的冷漠是他在紧张时想要抢夺掌控权的典型表现。

“还差一点。”刘昊然笑着回道。他从来不会选择在这个时候和张若昀正面交锋，男人性格刚强，他想做的事最好别拦着。

“那你赶紧写，我去洗个澡。”

“要我给你拿衣服吗？”

“不用。”

张若昀冷淡地拒绝着，独自一人直径走向了四楼的起居室。刘昊然站在楼梯旁看了他一眼，忍不住暗地里偷笑一声，随后回到书桌前继续写报告。

他的工作已经到了收尾的部分，快速写完结语后他把文件封存在档案袋里，然后给病人留了个语音消息请他预约个时间过来取。整理好一切后他准备上楼去找张若昀，但就在他想要转身之际，声后突然响起了一个声音：

“站着别动。”

刘昊然停下了动作，听话地立在原地，听着张若昀慢慢从楼梯上下来走到他身后。

他没穿鞋子。

刘昊然皱了皱眉，最近天气已经开始转凉，一不小心就容易感冒，他的房间里可没有铺地暖。

“你先把鞋子穿上。”

“不穿。”

张若昀果断拒绝。他拖着一张椅子来到刘昊然身后，坐下后把赤裸的双足贴上他的小腿，隔着裤子缓慢地磨蹭起来。

“你今晚是故意的，对吗？”

“对。”刘昊然大方地承认道。他感受着张若昀温暖的双足在自己身后挑逗地磨蹭着，不安分的足尖不时地夹着他的皮肤撩拨，轻柔却难以忽视的悸动引起他阵阵酥麻，让他心痒地很想抓住男人的脚踝教训一下他。

男人或许也觉察到了少年的意图，稍稍收敛了一下放肆的动作，把脚轻踩在少年的脚背上，拉近椅子靠近了他。

“那我今晚来找你，是不是就算我输了。”张若昀说着收回双足贴在少年身后站起身来，双手穿过他的臂弯伸向他腰间。

觉察到动静的刘昊然低头看向张若昀的手，在捕捉到一抹熟悉的暗红时突然激动地抓住了他的手。张若昀被他扯得往前扑了一下，随即撞入了少年的怀中。这会儿刘昊然总算看清张若昀的打扮了，一头湿发身着红衣，修长的双腿不着片缕，整个人都冒着刚出水时的潮气，勾人得紧。

刘昊然一时看得有些出神，张若昀便趁机挣脱了他的手后退一步靠在办公桌上，双手抱胸高傲地朝他笑了笑：

“喜欢吗？”

刘昊然认栽地笑开了颜，点点头回答道：

“喜欢。”

张若昀见状眼中得意之形更显。

“想要吗？”

刘昊然眼色暗了暗，上前半步沉下了嗓音：

“当然。”

张若昀笑得勾起了眼角，往日拒人的淡漠之意如今全化在了那双湿润的眸里，水光荡漾，就算说是风情万种都不为过。刘昊然欣赏地看着，舌尖轻舔发干的嘴唇，再上前半步靠近张若昀。

“那，这算我赢了吗？”张若昀歪头笑问。

“若昀啊若昀……”刘昊然叹笑着把手撑在桌沿处，将过于艳色的男人困在臂弯之内，“和你相斗，我何时赢过？”

“那倒是。”张若昀也是敢认。骨节分明的一双手伸向刘昊然的腰间，慢条斯理地解开他的皮带。

“可是……”张若昀停下了手上的动作，他挑拨着半悬的金属扣，若有所思道，“我的病，好像越来越严重了。”

“我知道。”刘昊然闭上眼凑近张若昀吻了吻他的头发，指尖轻柔地摩挲着他的发根。

“也是我故意的，就是要你治不好。”

张若昀一顿，抬头迎上刘昊然暗色的双眼。可这时少年笑了，他温柔地抚摸着男人的脸颊，低头在他鼻尖落下轻吻。

“你病了，我就陪你一起病，我们同病相怜，一辈子。”

张若昀眼里闪过一丝惊愕。

“一辈子？”

“对，一辈子。”

张若昀迎着刘昊然的注视，含笑打量他眼中的认真，忍不住笑了出声。他原以为自己已经足够了解少年，可到最后还是发现自己低估了他。少年身上的劲带着一股狠意，却被他藏得极深，不到致命时刻，不轻易露刃。

可刀，却是一早就埋进了他心里。

以一辈子为代价，换一滴心头血。

他愿意。

完。


End file.
